A Night in the Dragon's Lair
by Fay Maxwellyuy
Summary: Harry and Draco spend one night together but Harry gives up more than just his virginity. Warnings: Slash (HPDM), Lemon


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, they are all owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Although it would be great to own some characters myself *cough Harry and Draco cough*. But since I don't, I'll just borrow them for your pleasure and mine. Also, I have little to no possessions and I'm not making any money off of this so do not sue.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Warnings: lemon, PWP  
  
A Night in the Dragon's Lair  
  
They say love can make you do crazy things. Well, at least that's how it is for me. It also doesn't help that I was foolish enough to fall in love with a Slytherin. My friend's warned me several times but I never listened.  
  
"Harry, this is Malfoy we are talking about here."  
  
My single-minded friend, how I wish you were here now to give me your words of enlightenment. Thank you, Ron. You were like the brother I never had.  
  
"I just don't want to see you hurt, Harry. I care about you."  
  
Sweet and thoughtful Hermione, always looking out for me. It was you who made me weary of my feelings and I thank you for your motherly and sisterly care.  
  
But as they say in the muggle world, the heart wants what it wants. My heart and body craved, no yearned for Draco Malfoy.  
  
So it was this night in which I ventured into the dragon's cave and did believe to come out successful. You wish to hear my story; I know you do, so I'll tell.  
  
I was not waiting long in our designated spot when the wall rotated revealing Draco Malfoy as handsome as ever, clad in only boxers and a robe. He smirked at me, pulled me inside, and then closed behind us the stone wall.  
  
The Slytherin common room was how I remembered if from that time in second year. The few Slytherins that were in the said common room said nothing as Draco led me up the stairs and into the 7th year boy's empty dorm.  
  
The moment the door was closed, I was pushed up against it. Draco's mouth was ravishing me, his body pressing into mine. I could feel his excitement on my thigh.  
  
I knew he'd be excited, not only was he tainting a virgin but also he was going to bed the Boy Who Lived. Tonight would up two more notches in his ego. So why did I do it, you ask? The reason is because I loved him and even though I knew he could never feel, or ever would feel, the slightest of how I felt I still loved him.  
  
I doubt if he'd know, or if he'd even care, but tonight was my quest. Tonight, though he would never know, I'm going to give him my heart.  
  
At one point, I guess he decided I didn't need my clothes anymore for he wasted no time getting rid of them. I felt his experienced hands on my body. I wanted to moan at the feeling but it came out as a yelp as he carried me to his bed. There he attended to his clothes, which I remind you were very little, removing them quickly.  
  
He slithered up to me like the snake he was but stopped when his eyes met mine. I don't know what he saw but it caused him to bury his face along my throat. With the severe sucking and harsh bites I was receiving I knew I was being given the Slytherin mark. It was an angry looking hickey that was proof of having slept with a Slytherin. There was no turtle neck invented that could hide it.  
  
I moaned with pleasure and that's when I noticed he'd stopped. I opened my eyes and he was looking at me. Our eyes met for a moment, and in them I saw lust, confusion, and something I couldn't name. I didn't have time to dwell on it too long for soon they were gone and so was the body that covered mine.  
  
I watched him as he searched through a drawer in the nightstand. A smirk appeared on his face when he withdrew his hand, which was clutching a small tube. He turned to catch me watching him and his smirk widened.  
  
"I take it, you don't know what this is. Well, let me tell you, it'll be your new best friend."  
  
It wasn't long before he was covering me again and this time he took my lips in a bruising kiss. His teeth felt like fangs as they bit my bottom lip. I could taste the metallic taste of blood as it entered my mouth with his sly tongue.  
  
I must be a sadistic bastard for the taste of my blood turned me on and he knew it. He always knows and it excites me so. Maybe this was the reason he did this for me, he knew what kind of power he possessed over me and he couldn't help but abuse it.  
  
Before I knew it, he was taking me hard. I figured he would. I recall the pain even with the help of the lubricant. Then there was the pleasure as he continued to hit this wonderful spot inside of me and I saw stars. Behind the stars I could see his face. His eyes were closed and his face was peaceful.  
  
I feel the crack in my heart ache remembering his face. I know he must of thought of another as he did me this favor. Draco, how is it that you could break down the defenses that I'd erected around my heart?  
  
My voice rang in my ears as I screamed his name with completion. Then came the heavy breathing and the blood pounding in my ears.  
  
Time seemed to pass so slow yet so fast and then he spoke. "Potter, you may use the bathroom to wash up and then you may leave. The others will not hassle you."  
  
I didn't say anything, just left the bed, gathered my clothes, and made my way to the bathroom.  
  
This leaves me to where I am now. Staring at myself in the mirror. My reflection smiles at me, "Do you regret it?" my reflection asks.  
  
"Never, for as long as I live," I whisper.  
  
End 


End file.
